The primary objective of the Biostatistics/Data Management Core is to facilitate and manage experimental design and statistical data analysis through consultation and collaboration at Johns Hopkins University, University of Alabama at Birmingham and University of Colorado at Boulder. The specific aims of the Core include biostatistical consultation and support to all projects in the program, by assisting in the study design, data collection, quantitative modeling, publication, as well as interpretation, visualization and analysis of data arising in the course of program activities. The Core will also provide assistance with the identification and solution of complex database tasks arising in the course of project activities - this includes integration of clinical and basic research databases and interfaces for data entry, data retrieval, patient or sample tracking, and procedures to ensure data quality, integrity, and confidentiality at JHU and UAB. This database will provide a centralized means to produce interim reports of projected progress, patient accrual, processing of specimens, completeness of data gathering, and monitoring of patient drop out or loss to follow-up. The Core also provides the infrastructural support, programming, and computer maintenance necessary for the biostatistical and data management activities within the program. Finally, the Core continues to provide support for the SPORE website development and maintenance. The Biostatistics/Data Management Core is led by Dr. Mei-Cheng Wang, Ph.D. from Johns Hopkins University and Dr. Sreelatha Meleth, Ph.D. from University of Alabama at Birmingham. The Core is comprised of biostatisticians and supporting personnel from both JHU and UAB. All projects and other cores of the SPORE will be supported by the Biostatistics/Data Management Core. RELEVANCE (See Instructions): The Biostatistics/Data Management Core aims to facilitate and manage experimental design and statistical data analysis and data management for the clinical trials conducted within the Cervical Cancer SPORE.